The Legend of Mata Nui (Story-Übersicht)
172px "The Legend of Mata Nui" ist eine vierteilige Story, indem es über den Großen Geist Mata Nui geht, der von seinem Volk verbbannt wurde. Als Strafe lies er sie versklaven und flüchtete aus seinem Universum. Viele Jahre später landete er auf dem Planet Krista Magna, einer Kristallwelt, und freundete sich dort mit dem Krieger Veritas an. Gemeinsam wollen sie einen Weg finden, wie Mata Nui wieder Frieden mit seinem Volk schließen kann. Dabei machen Konkurente wie Umbra und Brainiac ihm die Sache schwerer. Zudem gibt es auch einen Prolog für die vier Storys. The Legend of Mata Nui Prolog: Planet der Verlorenen Im Prolog geht es um das Leben der Brainiacs auf Krista Magna, als es noch ein grüner Planet war. Es wird erzählt, dass die androidenhaften Brainiacs von einer Intelligenz erschaffen worden sind, die sie als Gebieter und hochheit bezeichnen. Selber dürfen die Brainiacs sie aber nicht sehen. So wird sie in einem Tempel unter anderem auch von Brainiax bewacht. Eines Tages entschied sich die Intelligenz, einen Wettbewerb zu veranstalten, wo der Gewinner den Namen der Spezies tragen darf. So wird ein Bote zum Brainiac B2 geschickt und darüber informiert. Daraufhin fängt er an zu üben. Im Tempel der Intelligenz wird Brainiax ebenfalls informiert. In den nächsten Tagen fängt der Wettbewerb zwischen B2 und Brainiax an. Sie müssen sich zu den unerkundeten Bergen von Krista Magna begeben, dort eine Pflanze pflücken, und sie wieder zurückbringen. Da beide aber zur selben Zeit wiedergekommen sind, wurde ein entscheidener Kampf zwischen B2 und Brainiax veranstaltet, bei dem B2 endeutig gewann. Ein paar Tage später entdecken zwei Brainiacs eine Menge komischer Sterne, die sich später jedoch als Planetenwanderer herausgibt. Diese sind die Spezies von Veritas. Die zwei Brainiacs informieren die Intelligenz, die daraufhin befiehlt, die Planentenwanderer freundlich zu begrüßen. Dies scheiterte jedoch, da eine Waffe eines Brainiacs verrückt spielte und den Anführer der Planetenwanderer tötete. Diese nahmen jedoch keine jeglichen Entschuldigungen an und fingen einen Krieg mit den Brainiacs an. Es kämpfte der Namensträger B2 sogar mit Xianto, wobei dieser B2 die Hand abschneiden konnte. B2 gab sich als tot aus, so belässtigte Xianto ihn nicht mehr. Inzwischen flieht Brainiax vor all dem Krieg und wollte sixh verstecken. Dabei findet er einen Kristall. Sofort sendete er seinen Geist in diesen Kristall und versteckte sich dort. Inzwischen drangen die Planetenwanderer bishin zum Tempel der Intelligenz ein. Sie konnten die wahre Identität dessen lüften. Ein kleines Wesen, dass eine Maschine mit anbebauten Tentakel steuert. B2 konnte sich eine neue Hand bauen und ging zum Tempel, wo er in das Gesicht seines Meisters sieht, der droht, von dem einstürzendem Tempel sterben zu können. B2 hilft ihm jedoch nicht, da er ein Betrüger ist und er sein ganzes Leben einem Versager gedient hat. B2 ging aus dem Tempel und das Wesen, dass seinen Gebieter gespielt hat, stirbt. B2 bemerkt, dass er der letzte überlebende seiner Spezies ist und taucht unter. Die Planetenwanderer bauen inzwischen ihre eigenen Dörfer und breiten sich aus. Als strafe jedoch wachsen plötzlich Kristalle auf Krista Magna und diese zerstören all das Grün auf dem Planeten. Dies war ihre Strafe... The Legend of Mata Nui 1 Im ersten Teil geht es um Mata Nuis Ankunft auf Krista Magna und sein Kennenlernen mit Veritas, einem Krieger. Mata Nui erzählt ihm von seiner Verbannungsgeschichte und Veritas will ihm helfen, wieder mit seinem Volk Frieden zu schließen. Jedoch hatte er nur eine Bedingung: Er wollte neue Rüstung, da seine alte kaputt und veraltet ist. So machen sie sich auf dem Weg zu Veritas Dorf, Krijelix. Auf dem Weg erzählte der Krieger Mata Nui vieles über sich selbst und den Planeten. Im Dorf, deren Häuser nur Früchte sind, angekommen, lernte Mata Nui Umbra kennen, der ihm sehr bekannt vorkomme. Umbra verschwand selber mal aus dem Matoraner-Universum. Doch Umbra wollte ihn hier nicht haben und ging zu einem alten Bekannten, den Schwertmeister Xianto. Mit seiner hilfe wollte Umbra Mata Nui umbringen. Dieser gab Veritas mit Hilfe seiner Maske, der Kanohi Ignika, neue Rüstung und Kontrolle über die Elementarkraft der Erde. Umbra erschien später mit Xianto und zwei weiteren verräterischen Kriegern im Dorf und lügte Veritas vor, dass er einen von vielen überlebenden Drachen aus der Zeit, indem Krista Magna gegen diese gekämpft haben, gefunden hat. Da Veritas seinem Volk geschworen hat, die restlichen Drachen zu eliminieren, bricht er mit Mata Nui, Umbra, Xianto und den zwei Kriegern zu einer kristallenen Festung, einer früheren Drachenfestung, auf. Sie gelangen über einen unterirdischen Gang dorthin, indem Veritas eine Geheimkammer findet, wo Malerein an den Wänden waren und seltsame Tafeln mit Bauplänen. Sie schauten sich die Sache jedoch nicht länger an und gehen in die Festung. Dort entlarven sich Umbra, Xianto und die zwei anderen Krieger als Verräter und das alles nur gelogen war. Nach einem harten Kampf konnte Umbra Veritas sehr stark schwächen und tötete Xianto und die anderen beiden. Er lies die Festung einstürzen und nahm einen geschwächten Mata Nui mit sich. Er hatte seine Meinung geändert und wollte ihn benutzen, um seinen eigenen Riesnroboter zu erschaffen. Umbra konnte Mata Nui überreden, von Krista Magna wegzufliegen. So flogen sie zum verlassenen Planeten Onu Magna, wo Umbra Mata Nui hypnotisieren konnte und ihm sagte, er solle all seine Kräfte beichten. so erzählte er von seinen Elementarkräften und Umbra sagte ihm, er solle anfangen den Riesenroboter zu bauen. Auf Krista Magna hat Veritas überlebt und konnte mit Hilfe der Geheimkammer nach Onu Magna gelangen. Er konnte seinen FReund von Umbra befreien. Nach einem kurzen Kampf flogen Veritas und Mata Nui zurück nach Krista magna und glaubten, Umbra stecke auf Onu Magna fest. Doch dieser hatte die Fähigkeit, mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit zu reisen und so kam er ebenfalls auf Krista Magna wieder an... Mata Nui musste jedoch feststellen, dass er auf irgendeine Weise all seine Elementarkräfte verloren hat. Jetzt will er einen Weg finden, sie wiederzubekommen... The Legend of Mata Nui 2: Die Jagd nach den Elementen Nach ihrer Rückkehr auf Krista Magna überlegen Mata nui und Veritas, wie man die elemente des Großen Geistes wieder bekommt. Es stellt sich jedoch als schwierige Aufgabe heraus und deshalb gingen beide in das Dorf Wartolix, dass nahe dem einzigen Fluss Krista Magnas liegt. Nach Veritas Meinung, wohnen dort angeblich "schlaue Köpfe", die ihnen helfen können. Dort angekommen, verliebte sich Mata Nui sofort in das Mädchen Myla. Mata Nui sprach sie an und sie starrten sich lange Zeit an. Der ehemalige Große Geist jedoch, kam zum Punkt zurück und fragte Myla, ob sie was von Elementarkräften weiß. Zu seinem Glück, kennt sich Mylas Vater mit diesen aus und so gingen die drei zum Planetarium, wo Myla und ihr Vater Azero wohnen. Mata nui fragte, wie man Elementarkräfte bekommt. Doch Azero entgegnete ihnen, dass es sehr schwierig ist; man bekommt sie nur, wenn man Elementarkristalle findet, doch diese befanden sich einst auf dem Planeten Krypton, der jedoch zerstört wurde. So müssten die beiden im Weltall nach den Kristallen suchen, womit die beiden einverstanden waren. In der Zwischenzeit kam Umbra wieder auf den PLaneten und zerstörte den nächstliegenden Asteoriden mit Elementarkräften. Schließlich ging er wieder zu Mata Nui und Veritas, offenbarte jedoch, dass er sich als Myla ausgegeben hat, um Mata Nuis Plan zu vereiteln. Währendessen bemerkten die drei jedoch, dass Steine vom Himmel fielen und überall auf dem Planeten einschlugen. Es waren Elementarsteine, die durch die Zerstöruzng des Asteoriden Umbras entstanden sind. So begann eine Jagd nach diesen Steinen, Mata Nui und Veritas trennten sich jedoch, nach dem sie den ersten Stein gefunden hatten, um schneller an die anderen zu kommen. Mittlerweile war Mata Nui auf der suche erfolgreich, selbst wenn er akute Gefahren bestehen musste. Schließlich brauchte er nur noch zwei Elementarsteine: Den des Eises und der Erde... Inzwischen war Veritas kurz davor, diese beiden zu finden. Als er den Elementarstein der Erde schon an sich nehmen wollte, kam ihm jedoch Umbra entgegen. In einem Kampf wurde dieser stein jedoch zerstört. Der Krieger schlug Umbra in die Flucht. Mata Nui und Veritas waren schließlich wieder vereint und konnten auch den letzten stein -den des Eises- für sich gegen Umbra erkämpfen. Schließlich gestand Veritas, dass der Stein der erde zerstört war und Mata Nui seine Elementarkraft abgab. Als Dank wurde ihm die Kraft des Eises zugesprochen. Schließlich grübelten sie darüber nach, wie sie die Elemente Mata nui einpflanzen können, als sie auf ein seltsames Labor trafen, was vermutlich mal den großen wesen gehörte. Dort fanden sie schließlich eine Möglichkeit und der Große Geist war wieder vollständig. Doch noch immer brauchten sie eine Idee, wie sich Mata Nui mit seinem Volk wieder versöhnt, und ein seltsamer neuer Gegner namens Brainiac wird die Sache nicht einfacher machen... The Legend of Mata Nui 3 The Legend of Mata Nui 4 Weitere Storys *'The Legend of Mata Nui: The Onu-Magna-Chronicles' *'The Legend of Mata Nui 5: Schwarze Bedrohung' *'The Legend of Mata Nui 6: Das Reptil' *'The Legend of Mata Nui 7: Gut gegen Böse' *'The Legend of Mata Nui 8: Gefängnis des Todes' Charaktere/Orte Hauptartikel: Charaktere/ Orte aus The Legend of Mata Nui (Gresh18) *'Mata Nui', ehemaliger Großer Geist des Matoraner-Universums *'Veritas', Krieger von Krista Magna, Mitglied der Spezies der Krijelixianer *'Umbra', ehemaliger Bewohner des Matoraner-Universums, jetzt Verräter auf Krista Magna *'Xianto', Bewohner von Krista Magna, Schwertmeister, Mitglied der Spezies der Krijelixianer *'Brainiac', letzter Überlebender seiner androidenhafter Spezies, früher B2 genannt *'Brainiax', vorletzter Überlebender seiner androidenhafter Spezies *'Die Intelligenz', Erschaffer der Brainiacs *'Azero', Wissenschaftler, vernarrt in Elementarkräfte *'Tanma', verräterischer Matoraner, auch "Bizarro" genannt *'Solek', verräterischer Matoraner, auch "Reptil" genannt *'General Zod', böser General Krista Magnas *'Verzon', Bewohner des Planeten Onu Magna, verwandelt *'Krista Magna', früherer grüner Planet, jetzt Kristallplanet *'Krypton', zersplitterter Planet mit Elementarkristallen *'Onu Magna', verlassener Steinplanet Kategorie:Gresh18 Kategorie:Storyübersichten